Overview of Agrobacterium
Reviews of Agrobacterium-caused disease, plant transformation, genetic engineering, and gene expression include those by, or found in, Merlo DJ (1982) Adv. Plant Pathol. 1:139-178; Ream LW and Gordon MP (1982) Science 218:854-859; Bevan MW and Chilton M-D (1982) Ann. Rev. Genet. 16:357-384; Kahl G and Schell J (1982) Molecular Biology of Plant Tumors; Barton KA and Chilton M-D (1983) Meth. Enzymol. 101:527-539; Weissbach A and Weissbach H, eds. (1986) Meth. Enzymol. 118 (see especially Rogers SG et al., pp. 627-640); Depicker A et al. (1983) in Genetic Engineering of Plants: an Agricultural Perspective, eds: Kosuge T et al., pp. 143-176; Caplan A et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821; Hall TC et al., European Patent application 126,546; and Binns AN (1984) Oxford Surveys Plant Mol. Cell Biol. 1:130-160; Hall TC (1985) Oxford Surveys Plant Mol. Biol. 2:329-338; Hooykaas PJJ and Schilperoort RA (1985) Trends Biochem. Sci. 10:307-309; Thomas TL and Hall TC (1985) Bioassays 3:149-153; Puhler A, ed. (1983) Molecular Genetics of the Bacteria-Plant Interaction; and Schilperoort RA (1984) in Efficiency in Plant Breeding (Proc. 10th Congr. Eur. Assoc. Res. Plant Breeding), eds: Lange W et al., pp. 251-285.